


Picnic

by Eddylet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Picnics, Red vs Blue Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddylet/pseuds/Eddylet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So where are they, anyway?"<br/>In which the Reds, Blues, and Freelancers gather for an afternoon picnic.</p><p>Written for algebrasunshine for tumblr's RVB Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylphOfPaperPlanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfPaperPlanes/gifts).



“So where are they, anyway?” 

It was a warm Saturday afternoon, the gentlest of winds blowing through the trees and the sun finally coaxed out from its nest behind the clouds. They were having a picnic to celebrate the end of exams, and even though the Reds and Blues had protested (“What are we, kids? This isn’t the fucking seventies, dude.”), Wash had pouted to Tucker and Kai and they crumbled. Somehow they convinced the others to come, which may or may not have had to do with a certain folder on Kai’s laptop containing a plethora of embarrassing pictures and videos, and of course, wherever Church goes Caboose follows.

So that was how they found themselves sitting on a checkered blanket that North had produced from nowhere, enjoying the weather and doing their best to tune out the sound of bickering. Grif was leaned up against a tree, steadily burning through the entire stock of Twinkies, Simmons at his side. Sarge was telling an enraptured Caboose about the time he had taken down an entire platoon with nothing but his fists and a couple of tin cans, with Church butting in every few seconds to add in his own commentary.

Wash was playing with Freckles while Tucker, who was giving Kai a backrub, looked on in fondness. North and Maine were sitting at the nearby picnic table, having a heated discussion in sign language that ended with North’s sleeve getting in the pie and Maine stopping to laugh at him. Wyoming and Tex sat beside them, arm wrestling, while Donut commentated from Doc’s lap.

“Seriously. Where the fuck is York? And Carolina, for that matter. It was her idea to have this stupid picnic, shouldn’t she be here? Don’t tell me they bitched out on us.”

Connie looked up from her sandwich, glancing to her side where South lay sunbathing. She had insisted, saying “This stupid fucking winter has turned me into a fucking albino” and they had barely managed to convince her to keep her shirt on. 

“I’m sure they’ll be here, South. They wouldn’t miss it. This is the last time we’ll all be together before everyone goes home for summer break.”

“Oh yeah,” South sneered, looking at her over the tops of her sunglasses, “three months without seeing any of these idiots. I don’t know how I’ll manage.”

Connie simply rolled her eyes and went back to her sandwich. 

In all honesty, she didn’t want to think about what would happen next all that much. They would be splitting up. Carolina would be staying, as her father was the dean of the university. Kaikaina and Grif would be staying as well; they rented an apartment in town between school years. Simmons would probably stay with them, in which case Kai would probably either go with Wash to his hometown, or with Tucker, who never went home and always seemed to show up where the most interesting things were happening. Nobody knew where Sarge went, or Tex, or Wyoming, and they had all learned not to ask. Church would take Caboose home to see his grandmother. They used to tease him about it, until he snarled that he had nowhere else to go, and sulked for three days. North and South would go back to Chicago, Donut would go back to Iowa, and York and Maine would go back to NYC. She herself would be interning in a firm in San Francisco.

After that? It would be their last year all together. Most of them would be graduating, except for Tucker, Grif, Caboose, and Donut. The past few years had been a rollercoaster of emotions, but they had all somehow managed to keep being friends through it all (the Reds and Blues still swore they were bitter enemies, but nobody believed them). Honestly, Connie didn’t want to live a life where she didn’t see these idiots every day. 

“Y’know, I can tell when you start thinking depressing shit.” She looked up to find South staring at her, her expression softer than before. South smirked. “Give it up. The weather’s great, the food’s phenomenal as always, and Sarge hasn’t attacked the Blues yet. You can worry about the future when it happens. C’mere.”

Connie rolled her eyes, but obliged, scooting over a bit to sit next to her. South wrapped an arm around her, then leaned in to press a warm kiss to her lips. They sat like that for a bit, just enjoying each other, before a voice piped up.

“Come on now, South, don’t traumatize the children.”

South raised her middle finger before even turning to see who had spoken, only to narrow her eyes at the sight of York, who held a melting ice cream cone in one hand and Carolina’s hand in the other.

“Fuck you, man. It’s been like an hour, where have you been?” Connie sighed, leaning back. So much for a romantic moment.

“Carolina’s car broke down, so we had to wait for the incompetent AAA assholes to get there.” York snarked, before whining as Carolina took his ice cream cone, heading over to the trash can to throw it away. Connie laughed.

“Is that what the As stand for? Asshole, asshole, and asshole?” she quipped, and South snorted, hiding her face in the crook of Connie’s neck.

“Triple Asshole. They’ll get the job done,” York replied, cheerily, taking a seat on the edge of the blanket.

They lapsed into easy conversation after that, Carolina returning with plates for her and York. The next few hours passed in a haze of warmth. Caboose and Church were the first to go, after Caboose fell asleep into his plate. The older man loaded the sleepy Blue (and equally sleepy dog) into his truck, and drove home. Wash and North packed up the leftovers, split them equally between the three groups, Sarge, Donut, and Doc taking the Red portion before leaving in the jeep. As the sun set in the sky, they all gathered their things, exchanging smiles and parting words before the rest of them headed home.

And as she rode home on the back of South’s motorcycle, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, Connie thought that she didn’t need to worry about the time all of their friends were apart, not when she could enjoy the time they spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I ended up liking this AU a LOT more than I probably should. Typical of me, I had to write out fucking backstories and decide everyone's major and make charts and lists and shit. I may do more stuff with this, so if more of this garbage ends up in your feed you have only Becky to blame, who gave lovely inspiration for my gift to her.


End file.
